Straightjacket
Este artículo es para el monstruo de Silent Hill: Origins. Por el de Silent Hill 2, véase Lying Figure. El Straightjacket es el primer monstruo jefe que aparece en Silent Hill: Origins. Después de matarlo pueden verse más de ellos deambulando por las calles de Silent Hill. El primer Straightjacket que se muestra es un semi-jefe que aparece en la parte final del Hospital Alchemilla. Después de que Travis Grady lo derrote obtendrá la primera pieza del Flauros. Como las Faceless Nurses y los Ariels, son capaces de agarrar a Travis impidiendo que se mueva. Se pueden encontrar en todas las áreas del juego. Además, aparece en Silent Hill: Book of Memories. Apariencia Es una criatura desgarbada envuelta en carne que se contrae violentamente y parece como si estuviera tratando de liberarse de la misma. Inicialmente son casi idénticos a las Lying Figures de Silent Hill 2, pero a los Straightjackets les faltan las características femeninas de las Lying Figures. Parecen estar atrapados en una camisa de fuerza hecha de piel y carne (indicado por los pliegues alrededor de sus torsos) en contraposición a la Lying Figure, que está simplemente atrapado en la piel estirada. También son similares al Armless Man de la película, aunque hay diferencias sutiles con ellos también. En el Teatro Artaud, el Straightjacket es más ensangrentado y es más agresivo que el usual. Monstruo Estas criaturas se comportan de manera muy diferente a las Lying Figures, como por ejemplo lanzando bolas de ácido en lugar de rociar, así como su capacidad para correr a una velocidad sorprendente, lo que significa que dejar atrás a uno puede llegar a ser difícil. Persiguen a Travis hasta que entra en otra habitación/edificio o mata al monstruo. En las calles de Silent Hill, si el jugador no reacciona rápidamente, Travis puede ser fácilmente acorralado por un gran número de ellos. En el Teatro Artaud, son mucho más violentos de lo habitual. También saltan y envuelven con sus piernas a Travis, tratando de aplastarlo. En ese momento el jugador podrá ver una serie de comandos a seguir en el momento que se indique en pantalla para librarse de él, cosa que de no hacerlo bien el monstruo arrojará ácido a la cara de Travis. Si se encuentra uno de estos monstruos solo, es trivialmente fácil de matar, incluso con los propios puños de Travis, sobre todo si se las arregla para atacar por la espalda o de lado. Ellos son el enemigo más común y abundante en el juego, lo que los hace muy útil si el jugador quiere obtener el Final "Carnicero". El jefe Straightjacket aparece al final del recorrido por el Hospital Alchemilla. Travis debe atravesar una puerta de carne de la sala de examen del Otro Mundo, yendo a parar a una habitación oculta que no sale en el mapa. Este jefe se comporta de manera muy similar a los otros como él que deambulan después pero es más fuerte. Al morir, aparece en el suelo la pieza del Futuro, que es la primera de las cinco partes del Flauros. ''Silent Hill: Book of Memories'' [[Archivo:Straight-jacket.jpg|thumb|Un Straightjacket en Book of Memories.]] En Book of Memories, los Straightjackets vuelven a verse a partir de la Zona de Agua. Su daño es moderado al igual que su salud, por lo que es mejor matarlos con armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus ataques son los mismos que en Origins y su debilidad es la pistola aturdidora. Simbolismo El Straightjacket representa la estancia de la madre de Travis en el Sanatorio Cedar Grove, así como su miedo natural y el disgusto hacia los demás locos del internado. Galería 349px-Sh0 art creature 13.jpg|Diseño de base. 397px-Sh0 art creature 01.jpg|Ilustración. 933072 20070711 embed002.jpg|Travis disparando a un Straightjacket. Straightjacket (about to attack).jpg|Un Straightjacket preparándose para atacar. Straightjacket and travis.jpg|Un Straightjacket en el Mundo de Niebla. Well this is awkward.jpg|Travis luchando contra un Straightjacket. Sh0 033 sad daddy straitjacket.jpg|Diseño del Straightjacket. Straight Jacket SHO.png en:Straightjacket Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Monstruos de Origins Categoría:Monstruos de Book of Memories Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Jefes de Origins